villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Primal Dialga
Primal Dialga is a Pokémon that appears in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2. It is located at the pinnacle of Temporal Tower, and is the final boss of the game's main story line. Primal Dialga is actually just Dialga that lost control over its ability to control time due to the collapse of the Temporal Tower and being brainwashed by Darkrai, due to this it changed it's form. It's not able to show logical reasoning and only seeks self-preservation. Storyline The Primal Dialga state was from Darkrai's doing who stole the Time Gears and brainwashing him, consequently outraging Dialga and disrupting the proper flow of time. In an alternate future, Temporal Tower collapses, sending Dialga into a primal rage, making him a being running on pure primal instinct and self-preservation, thus meaning he'd try to foil any attempt to alter the past. When Grovyle and the player go back in time, Dialga sends his follower Dusknoir back in time as well to stop them. He is not seen up until Dusknoir drags the player and their partner back to the future, where Primal Dialga orders Dusknoir to kill them. He then assists his followers in trying to stop the group from going back in time once more but fails. Once the player and partner reach the summit of Temporal Tower, Dialga attacks them, believing they've come to destroy the Tower. They manage to defeat him and save the tower, restoring time and Dialga to their normal states after which he thanks the player and their partner, grateful for all they've done. The future Primal Dialga, Grovyle, Dusknoir, and the player are all erased from existence due to being from a future which no longer exists but after the Temporal Tower incident, the present day Dialga returns the player to life as a show of gratitude for repairing the flow of time and the player's sacrifice. However, in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky, before they are erased from existence, Primal Dialga proceeds to punish Dusknoir for his failure, as well as Grovyle for trying to change the past. The Dialga battled is not actually the same as the one from the future Grovyle comes from, when battled, Dialga still has a shred of its self left, and thus was not completely "primal" yet. This is shown by the future Primal Dialga only able to communicate with a roar (which Dusknoir apparently understands) and the one the player and their partner battle speaking, but using broken words. Although Primal Dialga has lost control of its power, it can still warp through time and use its signature move Roar of Time. The Dialga battled is not actually the same as the one from the future Grovyle comes from, when battled, Dialga still has a shred of its self left, and thus was not completely "primal" yet. This is shown by the future Primal Dialga only able to communicate with a roar (which Dusknoir apparently understands) and the one the player and their partner battle speaking, but using broken words. Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Final Boss Category:Deceased Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Dragons Category:Giant Monsters Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Video Game Villains Category:Asexual Category:Bosses Category:Evil Pokemon